


Not Tonight

by scientificapricot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU future!fic, Destiel babies, Family Fluff, M/M, One Shot, fluff fluff fluff, no demon!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scientificapricot/pseuds/scientificapricot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was finally happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess0fdisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess0fdisaster/gifts).



> Sadly I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters.

They said that the life of a hunter was cursed. Unlucky. Deadly. And that could not be more true for the Winchesters. Trouble clung to Sam and Dean like their shadows, always present even if you couldn't see it. They had been through Hell (literally), fought demons, overpowered Lucifer and archangels, and defeated Leviathans. The brothers rarely got a break, and anyone they met and befriended took on the hunter's curse as well. A few had escaped it, like Charlie, most had succumbed to it, like Kevin, but there was only one who shared and defied the burden with the brothers. Cas. 

Cas helped them, and saved them, and loved them. He loved Sam like a brother, and Sam usually thought of him as the little brother he never had. Usually, but not always. Because Cas loved Dean, truly loved him, and even though it took the stubborn man a while to acknowledge it, Dean loved Cas just as much. So sometimes Sam thought of Cas as a brother-in-law, but it didn't change his attitude towards him. Cas was simply a part of their family. And the Winchester family that resided in the bunker had grown. 

Sam didn't feel cursed right now. How could he, as he watched his niece and nephew cook with their nerdy angel father (adding five inches of carrot juice and so many tomato juice to the mixing bowl), while their other dad wiped up the mess from a blender that had exploded a few minutes earlier. Hunting had been temporarily put off, although they did perform the occasional salt-and-burn or exorcism. The twins took up a lot of the three men's time, they were always finding one thing or another to get into. But Sam didn't mind. 

He had thought that only HE would be able to live a normal, domestic life, but he had been wrong. Dean was the real possessor of the domestic life, and he'd just let Sam be a part of it. Sam was eternally grateful; he loved every minute with his niece and nephew. The shy, sandy haired boy with blue eyes and the rambunctious girl with dark hair and green eyes brought light and life into the bunker. They did everything together, side by side, whether it was stealing their dad's trenchcoat to finger paint it or attempting to tackle Sam in a game of "Kill the Moose" (devised by Dean). When people described kids as bundles of joy, Sam hadn't really understood what that meant until now. 

They said that a hunter's life was cursed. Unlucky. Usually, Sam Winchester agreed. But not tonight. Not as he lay on the couch, pretending to read but really watching his family as they had their weekly movie night. Dean sat on the other couch with his arm around Cas and the angel's head on his shoulder. The twins sat cross-legged on the floor, their attention currently held by the movie Tangled. No, tonight, Sam didn't feel cursed at all. He felt lucky, lucky to have a real family (and lucky that he would never again have to deal with sexual tension between the angel and the hunter). Tonight, Sam Winchester was happy, because Dean was happy, and so was Cas. It was the first time in a long time. He hoped it would last.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea floating around in my head for a while before I finally got it out. I just love the idea of Team Free Will facing the challenges of childcare (preferably with Destiel children) in the bunker. Also, I was having a hard time deciding on whether or not Dean and Cas's child would be a boy or a girl, so I gave them twins. :) And I couldn't resist putting in the Cooking With West reference! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome.


End file.
